


Quasi-Boyfriend Swap

by sugarspice623



Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Guy Auction, Sylveride friendship, boyfriend swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: Herrmann hosts a guy auction at Molly's as a fundraiser for those affected by COVID. Stella and Sylvie decide to make a plan as it's going on: buy each other's guys.
Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so excited to bring you another fic in the Sylveride Brotp series! One of my favorite TV shows besides the Chicago shows is One Tree Hill and one of my favorite episodes from the show is when they did the "Boy Toy Auction," which was in season 1. That's where I got the inspiration to write this fic for you guys! This may be a multichapter but I don't really know yet. Please let me know if you want a Kidd/Casey chapter to follow up with this one!

It was a typical day at the firehouse. Call after call was made and after shift was over, everyone was planning on going to Molly’s at some point during the night. Herrmann was hosting a fundraiser for the people that have been affected by COVID. He was telling everyone about his idea. “So, I was thinking of ideas for my fundraiser at Molly’s last night and I was so stumped on what to do. Fortunately, Cindy suggested that I auction off guys for women to bid on. I looked at her like she was insane and asked her if that was illegal. Apparently, things like this happen all the time.”

“Yeah,” Mouch slowly emphasized from his spot. Tuesday was sitting next to him and Mouch was petting her.

“Wait, you knew that things like this happen?”

“Yeah. Trudy goes to some of them when she goes out with her friends. She doesn’t bid, obviously, but it’s fun for her to watch.” Herrmann looked at him. “Oh, come on, it’s harmless.” Everyone else in the common room was laughing at this exchange.

“Well, I can’t include myself and Mouch in this auction, so I’m gonna need some guys to be bid on. Who’s up for it?” Gallo immediately raised his hand. Cruz shook his head no and lifted up his left hand that housed his wedding ring. Herrmann’s eyes went immediately for Casey, who noticed it really quickly.

“What are you looking at me for?”

“This auction is gonna need a big marquee name. Who better than the most eligible bachelor in Chicago right now?” Severide was chuckling and smirking. Casey looked at him. Severide put his hands up in surrender. Casey thought of an idea and smirked. “Fine, I’ll do it. But only if Severide does it too.” The smirk went off of Kelly’s face as soon as the sentence was finished up. Kelly looked at Stella, who gave the okay and he reluctantly nodded. Everyone suddenly couldn’t wait for the auction to start.

* * *

Nightfall finally arrived and Herrmann decided that it was time for the auction to start. He walked up to the podium that was on the stage. “Welcome everybody to the fundraiser for tonight!” Everyone there cheered and clapped. People from the 21st district and Med were there tonight, since a couple of their own were in the auction as well. “This year, all the proceeds for this fundraiser will go to everyone that has been affected by COVID financially, physically, and emotionally. What better way to raise money than to auction off some guys for you ladies?” All the women in there clapped. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

Gallo was the first one up. Ritter gave him a thumbs up from the stool he was on at the bar. He was in a CFD tracksuit and he took his jacket off immediately leaving him shirtless. The bidding war didn’t take very long to start. Finally, Mackey ended up winning him for $150. Cruz didn’t look too happy, but Gianna didn’t care. 

Next up was Atwater from Intelligence. He was doing some dance moves. Kim won the bidding with $125. Adam suggested that she bid on Kevin. It’s been a while since the three of them hung out together. 

It was Will Halstead’s turn next. Women were bidding on him left and right, which caused Jay to laugh his head off, until a very nice lady bought him for $100. He bought her a drink and they sat down at a table. 

Noah Sexton took part in it too. He also did some dancing. A fellow young doctor placed the winning bid on him with $145. He was ecstatic and April was shaking her head while sporting a smirk on her face. 

* * *

“Ladies, next up is Lieutenant Kelly Severide!” Herrmann exclaimed. Kelly walked out and the bidding began. Stella and Sylvie were watching this exchange. “Ok, you need to bid on him,” Stella said. 

“Why? I thought you were mad at him,” Sylvie said. 

“He may be in the doghouse right now, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t love him. I don’t trust these women with him. You are the only one I trust around him.” 

“Alright, I’ll bite.” Sylvie yelled out her bid of $250. Kelly laughed. He knew Stella must have put her up to it. Herrmann ended the auction spiel with “Going once.” Kelly crossed his fingers. “Going twice. Sold to Sylvie Brett!” Kelly walked up to Sylvie. “Well, looks like you’re stuck with me for the night!” she said. Kelly laughed again. 

* * *

“And now, the man you’ve all been waiting for, the last one of the night: Captain Matthew Casey!” Matt walked out and all eyes were on him. He’s never felt more awkward in his life. If Herrmann thought that the bidding war on Will was bad, the war on Casey was much worse. It was lively and nonstop. Sylvie was upset that all of these women were taking their chance on Casey.  _ It should be me up there winning his love!  _ she thought. Her best friend noticed that look. “What’s up?” Stella asked her. 

“I bought your boyfriend. It’s only fair that you buy the guy that I like.” 

Stella smirked before she replied. “Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can’t say no to my jealous best friend.” Sylvie gave her a look. “$300!” All eyes turned to Stella. “Going once,” Herrmann said. Casey smirked. He wasn’t surprised given who won Kelly. “Going twice. Sold to Stella Kidd!” Casey walked up to Kidd and just laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Deep down, I know that you’re glad it was me that won you,” Stella said. Casey rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Sylvie and Kelly decided to leave Molly’s since it was a packed house and there was no room left for them. “So, what do you want to do?” Kelly asked her as they got into his car. 

“I was thinking I would leave that up to you. I wasn’t really planning on being extravagant tonight. Stella was the one that suggested I buy you after all,” Sylvie replied. 

“Oh, nice to know I feel loved.” 

“Hey. You might be in trouble with your girlfriend right now, but that doesn’t mean that she still doesn’t love and care about you. Plus, the two of us never get to hang out, so let’s seize this opportunity.” Kelly nodded and drove them to where they needed to go. He pulled up to a 24 hour jewelry store. Once Sylvie realized where they were, she gasped. 

“Kelly Severide, you are not buying Stella a ring as an apology!” 

“Wasn’t planning on that. I’m buying her the ring, but I’m waiting until the right time. You know Stella the best and I trust your opinion on this the most.” 

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Kelly chuckled and they walked into the store. The clerk asked them what they were looking for. Sylvie said that they were looking for something simple in Kelly’s price range and she gave him Stella’s ring size. A couple minutes passed and the clerk walked out with a ring. Kelly and Sylvie both looked at it, then looked at each other. Sylvie’s look made Kelly know that this ring was the one. “I’ll take it!” Kelly said. He paid for the ring and walked out of the store with Sylvie. 

“Now what do you want to do?” Sylvie asked. 

“Why don’t we go back to my place or yours and just chill?” Kelly replied.

“Sounds good to me!” Kelly drove the two of them back to Sylvie’s place. 

* * *

After a couple hours of a competitive game of Jenga passed, Kelly decided that he should head back to his apartment. “Can you do me a favor before I go?” Sylvie nodded. He pulled the ring box out of his jacket and gave it to Sylvie. “Can you hide this ring somewhere? I can’t give it to Casey because then Stella might find it.” 

“I understand that. Yeah, I’ll hide it somewhere around here. You better tell her what’s been going on!” 

“I’ll do that!” Sylvie hugged Kelly, who accepted it. “See you later!” Sylvie waved at him and then chuckled. Kelly just keeps surprising her day by day. First, he just shows up at her apartment randomly and drinks beer on her couch with her, having an impromptu therapy session. Now, she bids on him at a random fundraiser, helped buy her best friend’s engagement ring, and she’s never had more fun playing Jenga with anybody than she did tonight. Sylvie regretted not hanging out with Kelly sooner, but at the same time, the universe decided to give her a big brother now and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	2. Blow Off Some Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella brings Casey somewhere to blow off some steam, and they realize that their problems are more similar than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Here's the follow up chapter for this story. It wouldn't be fair to you guys to just leave you hanging with Sylvie and Kelly, so I decided to do Kidd and Casey as well since their friendship is so underrated as well! Hope you enjoy!!

Matt Casey was secretly happy that it was Stella that bid on him. Sylvie bid on Kelly, so he kinda figured that those two had a plan brewing and it actually worked. Since Stella bid on Casey, Herrmann let her off of her shift at Molly’s early and Casey was more than happy about that. They were in Stella’s Jeep as she was driving to where she wanted to take them and Casey was curious. 

“So, what do you have in mind for our little venture tonight?” he asked. 

“I was thinking that we need to blow off some steam,” Stella replied. “God knows we need it.” Matt looked at her confused. Eventually, she stopped at a boxing gym. It wasn’t Antonio’s. He sold it when he left Chicago to go to Puerto Rico. Since then, everyone else has been going to a new gym. 

* * *

Once both Stella and Casey finished getting ready for their workout, they walked towards the punching bags. Casey decided to go first. His hand hit the bag and the weight on his shoulder came off immediately. 

“So, what do you need to blow off some steam for?” Stella asked. 

“Brett.” Stella had a knowing look on her face. “She told me to give her space.” He continued punching the bag. 

“Why? What did you do?” 

“I went to her house because she was avoiding me all shift and I wanted to know why.” Matt then kicked the bag. “She avoided me because she didn’t want to jump my bones on shift, which if she did, I wouldn’t complain one bit. I wanted to do the same thing.” Stella smirked. “We then kissed, which turned into more. We were making out on the couch when she asked me a question that came out of nowhere and caught me completely off guard.” 

“What did she ask you?” 

“She asked me if Gabby came back and asked me to go to Puerto Rico with her, would I go? I said I don’t know and then she asked me to leave.” 

“You are so stupid! Why did you say that? She had every right to ask you to leave!” 

“Because it caught me off guard!” Matt punched the bag harder than he was originally punching it. “I wasn’t expecting her to say it. You want the truth?” Stella nodded. “Like I told Severide, I haven’t thought about Gabby in a long time. I’ve told her no twice. I’m a Chicago guy. Sylvie’s been the only thing on my mind these past 2 years.” 

“No.” 

“That’s why she wanted space. Matt, she’s been second place to every guy she’s dated. She wants someone that’s gonna put her first, to fight for her.” 

“I know!” Matt punched the bag harder again. 

“If you’ve loved Brett all this time, then why did you go to that charity ball with Gabby?” 

“I wanted closure. I needed to make sure that this was truly over. Yeah, we slept together that night, but that was it. She left me alone in the hotel room the next morning. I got a voicemail from her the next day and I heard it, but I deleted it right after.” 

“Matt, you’re always gonna love Gabby, but you’re no longer in love with her anymore. Is that what you’re trying to say?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok. Did you get the clarity you needed tonight?” 

“Yes, actually.” Matt stopped punching the bag and sat down on the bench to drink some water. “I actually needed this tonight. Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing. You’ve been a lovesick puppy all week. I knew something was up.” 

“Don’t think it’s just gonna be me punching that bag. You came here for a reason. I know you’ve got some pent up anger inside as well.” Stella groaned in defeat. Matt laughed. 

* * *

Casey got done drinking his water and led Stella to the bag. “It’s your turn now.” Stella looked at him. “Why do you need to blow off steam?” 

Stella started punching. “Kelly’s been blowing me off. Shutting me out.” Casey looked at her puzzled. “Originally, he said that he was going to help me study for my lieutenant’s exam, but when he got back from OFI, he didn’t really say much to me. He gave my squad help duties to Capp.”

“Do you think somebody from OFI might have said something to him about you becoming lieutenant?” 

“He would tell me if they did. It’s just weird. He was so into helping me out and now we’re back to where he was when his dad died. I don’t need his help physically, I just need his support. I need to know that he’s got my back.” Stella kicked the bag. 

“Maybe he’s pulling back and giving you space because if somebody at OFI did say something, maybe he took it to heart. He knows you got this. You know Kelly, he means well, but the decision isn’t always the best.” 

“Yeah, but I never wanted to go back to this again.” 

“I know. Just trust him on this. You guys love each other. Something like some jackass over at OFI won’t break you guys apart.” 

“He’s not talking. There’s the problem.” 

“I’m gonna tell you what you told me. Fight for your relationship. Get something out of him. He will come clean to you.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. Our guy talking code is cigars. Just tell him how you feel.” 

“Ok, yeah. That sounds good. Thanks.” Stella then stopped punching.

“No problem.”

Stella wouldn’t admit it, but she had a fun night boxing with Matt. The two of them never hung out together alone, so it was nice to be able to see through their problems and find solutions. They had similar problems and it was easy to talk through them. If Stella ever needs someone to talk to when Severide is being Severide, she knows who to count on. 


End file.
